Final Breath of Luck
by Yuuki Itsuka
Summary: The cycle of his luck has finally come to an end


**Stupid idea just appeared in my head with no warning while I was writing.**

The Island of Jabberwock was currently isolated except for a few. Namely the Remnants of Despair. Jabberwock Island was taken over by the Future Foundation where the Remnants of Despair was held so that they could undergo the Neo World Program. After the restoration of the world, the Remnants decided to live there, as there is no place for them in the new world. They lived a peaceful life there, never bothering the outside world and the outside world never bothering them

However, there are just somethings they can't escape. Or mainly, a certain person can't escape.

**[The Final Breath of Luck]**

The 77th class except Mikan, also known as the Remnants of Despair for some, gathered at the Lobby of the Third Island's hospital. Many of them were restless. Fuyuhiko was tapping his foot at a rapid pace, Sonia hand were clasped together in a prayer, Kazuichi's currently biting his nails. Gundam had solemn expression and even Ibuki's usally cheery persona was nowhere to be found.

The door opened and out came Hajime and Mikan. The rest of the class immediately went towards them.

"How is he?" Sonia asked, hoping for some good news. Instead Hjime looked away and Mikan sniffs back some tears.

"H-he," Mikan says in between her sniffs. "K-Komaeda-san... h-he, he might not live any longer."

The mood of the class immediately soured at the news.

"Damn it," Fuyuhiko punched a wall in frustration. Peko placed her hand on his shoulder as a means of comfort. "Goddamnit!"

"H-he's not really going to die right?" Kazuichi said nervously. "I-I mean his insane luck would save him r-right?"

"Sorry," Hajime said through gritted teeth. He didn't want to admit that they can't save Nagito. Especially since he was also Izuru Kamukura, the man beloved by talent.

Yet with all that talent, Komaeda still can't be saved.

The rest nervously nodded their heads. Nagito's luck is absolutely incredible, especially to those who was present at the fifth trial. It would not surprise them if he suddenly made an impossible recovery. They decided to hold on that hope, on Nagito's luck, that he would live.

"Hinata-san," Sonia goes up to the man in question. "I-is it possible for us to go and see Komaeda-san?"

"Sure let's go," Hajime said as goes back inside, followed by the rest of the class. They walked on the hallway for a while before reaching the room at the far end. Hajime slowly opens the door revealing the student that everyone has been worried about.

Laying down on the bed was Nagito Komaeda, the Super High School Level Lucky Student. He had been quite problematic for the other students during their time in the Killing Game but they had managed to form a bond with him after the restoration of the world.

He honestly didn't look so good. His skin was pale, his eyes were lightless and sunken, he was also so thin you could see his bones. Nagito stirs at the sound of people entering his room and opens his eyes. He smiles as he sees his classmates.

"T-to t-think that m-my classmates would come visit me," Nagito said weakly. He gives out a small smile. "I-I r-really am l-lucky." He started to cough violently after finishing the sentence

"Komaeda-san!" Mikan immediately goes to his side. The coughing stops and Mikan gives him a glass of water, assisting him on drinking it.

"T-thank you, Tsumiki-san," Nagito smiles at the nurse. "You truly are worthy of the title of Super High School Level Nurse."

"Yo Komaeda," Kazuichi greeted.

"We came to see you," Fuyuhiko said with a smile.

"Komaeda-san, are you feeling alright?" Sonia asks.

The whole class began their greetings. Nekomaru decided to give out tips on how to stay healthy, Mitarai and the Impostor offered to make an Anime for him to watch, with the whole class as the voice actors. Gundam started to say some things that was pretty hard to understand. Ibuki offered to sing him a song to which the rest of the class stopped her.

"Haha," Nagito let out a tired laugh. "Thank you everyone. To be honest, just all of you being here is enough to make me feel happy. I truly am lucky."

"Don't worry Komaeda," Kazuichi patted him softly on the back. Kazuichi would never have done that but that Kazuichi has been long gone. This Kazuichi is now genuinely Komaeda's friend. "You'll survive this. You'll live."

Though it was meant to encourage Komaeda, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Thank you, Souda-kun," Nagito said.

"Well the sun is setting," Mahiru says as she looks outside the window. "We should get back to our cottages. Cramming up inside here might affect Komaeda-kun's health so we should get going."

"B-But," Mikan started to say but Nagito stopped her.

"Tsumiki-san you've been working really hard, I think you deserve a rest."

"But..."

"Tsumiki-san, please rest. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got sick because of me."

Mikan didn't want to but eventually relented. The other students nodded and began leaving the room. As the last student got out, only Hajime and Nagito remained.

"Wel'," Nagito said. "I guess it's just you and me right now huh."

Hajime didn't answer.

"Hey Hinata-kun?"

"What?"

"Could you bring me to the beach later?"

"You need to rest."

"Come now, Hinata-kun," Nagito said with a small smile.

"You and I both know that I won't last to see another sunrise."

"..."

"So please, could you bring me to the beach later."

Hajime silently and slowly nodded.

**[The Final Breath of Luck]**

It was latenight when Hajime brought Nagito to the beach on a wheelchair from the Hospital. Nagito told him that he wanted to come to the beach when everyone was asleep. Currently Nagito and Hajime looked out to the stars reflected at the sea. It was an absolutely stunning view.

"Haha," Nagito said. "To be able to see such a view before my death, I really am lucky."

"Could you please stop?" Hajime said through gritted teeth. Hearing Nagito say those words despite being on death's door only frustrated Hajime more.

"Sorry Hinata-kun, I was just truly stunned by the view that I couldn't help but feel lucky."

The two watched the stars a bit more.

"Say Hinata-kun, do you remember those times that I offered my life for the sake of hope?"

"Who could forget?"

"Well your right about that."

The two stared at the sea once again. The only sound that could be heard were the sound of the gentle waves on the shore.

"You know Hinata-kun," Nagito began weakly. "I had no friends, family...or anyone before you guys to be honest. It was okay for me before, but as I stand on death's door, I feel a bit lonely knowing that I'm not going to be remembered."

Hajime didn't answer.

"But now I have you and the others. People to remember me, people who cares about me. I now have the thing that I've always wanted."

Tears fall.

"Yet now that I have it, I feel scared to die. I only once wanted someone's affection, someone to remember me when I die and now I have them. But now I feel more scared than ever."

Tears flow. Not just Nagito's but Hajime's as well.

"I-I want to live Hinata-kun!" Nagito cries, all of his emotions flowing out. "I want to spend time w-with everyone! I wan't to c-continue living, Hinata-kun!"

This time the two had now been openly crying. Hajime cried with Komaeda until they had both calmed down.

"Hey Hinata-kun," Nagito says. "I want to tell you something. Well, it's actually for the whole class so please tell them this as well."

"Yes?" Hajime said going to Nagito's front. Nagito looked at him, the one he considered his friend, or perhaps...

...no nevermind. It was too late for that now.

Nagito mustered up all his remaining strenght to give one final smile to Hajime.

"For all the fun times we spent on this Island, for all the times that everyone made me feel like I was living for the first time..."

And thus with a final breath, he said the thing he always wanted to say.

"Thank you."

Komaeda Nagito has passed on.

**God this was depressing to write. This idea came from the fact that Nagito's Luck revolves. Good Luck followed by Bad Luck which is followed by Good Luck again. I personally believe that the ending of the Anime was a good luck for him. He also managed to stay alive despite the Lymphoma and Frontotemporal Dementia because of good luck. Now that he had his good luck at the end, I think bad luck has come to reap.**


End file.
